saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, often abbreviated simply to "FFP" 'or '"Freddy's", is the name of a fictional location in which Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 are set (technically, the two games are in different locations, but they share the same name). It is a family restaurant, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is Freddy Fazbear himself, accompanied by his cheery band, consisting of Bonnie and Chica. Although Freddy's looks like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. History Edit According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occur, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Freddy's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business has been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant has been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment is being forced to close down at the end of the year. This means that electricity at night must be used wisely, as there is no further delivery of power during the night phase of the game. Using doors, lights, and even the security cameras will cause the power to drain depending on the player's power usage. The player must survive all five nights to complete the initial game itself; however, upon completing the 5th Night, The 6th Night is unlocked. Upon beating the 6th Night, an additional 7th Night is also unlocked, where the player can set the difficulty of the animatronic's A.I. from 0 to 20. Trivia Edit * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots, including a retired character also named Foxy (Munch's Make-Believe Band). ** It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. ** The period of time during which the game might take place in (November 8 to 12 of 1993), as well as the number of animatronics, both share similarities with the Nathan Dunlap case. * Five Nights at Freddy's takes place in an unknown year within the week of November 8th to November 13th (most likely 1993), according to Mike Schmidt's paycheck. The likely possibility is that the game takes place in the 1990's, due to the minimum wage being around $4-5 an hour (when taking taxes into account) during that period. ** Many theorize that the game takes place around 1993. Were this the case, it would mean that the original Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner, opened up around 1973, because Phone Guy says: "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?" ** The first Chuck E. Cheese's opened in 1977. ** The pizzeria in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 lacks a kitchen. It could be an oversight or maybe it isn't shown. * Five Night's at Freddy's 2 takes place within the week of November 8th to November 13th in the year 1987, according to Jeremy Fitzgerald's paycheck. * The continued operation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza flies in the face of logic, as the working conditions heavily violate laws regarding workplace safety. * During Mike's employment, the phone guy states that "...upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..." This means the company will clean up any trace of the player's death before contacting the authorities. They also do not say they will let the authorities know someone died on the job, but they will file a missing person's report. This suggests that the company will keep the player's death a secret, likely to their own benefit. * In the Five Nights at Freddy's gameplay video Scott uploaded to his YouTube channel, the East Hall was originally called Backstage, and the East Hall Corner was labelled as "W. Hall Corner" (as was the actual West Hall Corner). The letter may have just been a typo, as it was merely a letter off and still on the east side of the building. * Unlike surveillance systems used in most other establishments, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't have a camera view of the entrance, nor is it seen on the map.